How It Happened
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: Ever wondered how they got together? Well here's how it happened... Riker/Laura, Raini/Calum Ross/Ellington, Rydel/Maia, Ryland/Savannah Rocky/Paige ONE SHOT... Rated T for increase kissing


**Rikerr5 Happy brithday to one of my best friends! Lauramarano you're 19 now! you're special. I love you, buddy! **

Was the first thing Laura saw when she finally looked at her iPad for the first time on her birthday. Oh, Riker. He always knew how to brighten her day no matter when or where. This happened to be one of those times when he managed to make her happy when he was no where near her. Right now, he was probably at his house or something. Laura climbed off of her bed and walked directly to her closet. She pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue tank top. She got dressed then attempted to fix her hair. Sighing, she just put it up in a ponytail then walked back to her bed. She picked up her iPad again and pulled up the most impossible game ever, flappy bird, then started playing.

She didn't really plan on doing anything. She isn't in the big parties and celebrations on her birthday she liked to keep it simple. She sat on her bed, snuggled into her blanket, and played floppy bird but giving up on the game a short while after. Her high score was ten, and she had been trying to beat it for two months. Ross and Riker both volunteered to beat it for her, but she don't want people to make her score even more impossible to beat. She set her iPad down before reaching across to her nightstand, and grabbing her flip phone. She had multiple texts wishing her happy birthday. She replied to everyone saying thank you. After there was a text from Ross asking if she wanted to come over. She replied to him and told him she would be there soon.

Laura huffed and got out of her bed. She walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys that were hanging on the wall along with everyone's coats. She opened the door and walked out of the house. Laura got in her car and made the short drive over to the Lynch household. She walked up the path way and walked right into the house. After knowing the Lynch's for five years she was practically family, so why not just let her walk in. No harm is done, and it's easier because she can walk in and surprise her friends. Walking up to Ross's room she peeked into Riker's room. He was sitting on his bed asleep. Typical Riker. He was always asleep when she came over. She then went directly to Ross's room. There she found him and his boyfriend, Ratliff, making out on the bed.

"Oh, okay! I'm leaving!" She said, covering her eyes which were burned with the image she just saw. Ratliff and Ross pulled away from each other to look at her.

"Um, I'll- bye!" Ratliff said. It was actually sort of cute. If she didn't like some else she would totally have a crush on him. Ratliff brushed past Laura and shut the door.

"Laura, you come at inconvenient times." Ross groaned, burying his face in his pillows. Laura walked over to him and sat on his bed.

"You're the one who wanted me to come over!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, yea. SO, happy birthday!" He said and lunged at her. He tackled her in a full on hug. She groaned as he landed on her.

"OKAY! You're heavy. Off!" She said and tried to push him off. With him being a boy and all he was a bit to hard to push off. Plus, she had no muscle what so ever.

"Okay. Here, normal hug!" He said and climbed off of her. He sat on his knees and hugged her. Laura, being Laura, accepted the hug and hugged him back. Just as they pulled back footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

"WHERE IS BIRTHDAY GIRL?" Riker screamed and shoved Ross's door opened. Riker ran over to Laura and picked her up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAURA. YOU'RE OLD NOW!" Riker yelled and swung Laura around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Riker.

"Says the one who is older than me!" She said and he shrugged.

"You're just mad you don't have my sexiness!" He said and Laura shook her head. He always used that come back for everything.

"Sure! Now, where are Rydel and Maia?" She asked and rubbed her hands together. Ross cleared his throat and both turned to look at him. He always seems to do that.

"Probably kissing and holding hands. You know them, Always so touchy." Ross said and Laura gave him a pointed look.

"Says the one who was making out with his boyfriend when I walked in!" She said and Ross held his hands up. Riker looked as Ross as if he were dumb.

"Dude, we've told you a million times to lock the Damn door when you do that. No one wants to walk in on that!" Riker exclaimed, face palming.

"Sorry, man. I mean we got back and he-" Ross was cut of by Laura.

"Once again I'm happy for you guys but no one wants to hear how you made out!" Laura said and threw her hands in the air. Ross muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"So! Laura, Me, You, Dinner?" Riker asked the petite brunette.

"Sure, call me when we're leaving. I'm going to see my girls!" Laura exclaimed before skipping out of Ross's bedroom.

"Dude, she is still my best friend. If you hurt her just know I can and will kill you." Ross said and glared at his older brother. Riker held his hands up.

"Okay. I get it. Just let me do this." Riker said and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"So, he asked you out to dinner?" Maia asked and Laura nodded. Rydel and Maia squealed while Laura sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Its finally happening!" Rydel said to Maia and Maia nodded, both happy. Laura though still was thoroughly confused still.

"He likes you, dumbfuck." Maia said and Laura shook her head. No, Riker couldn't like her. It was impossible. Sure she had the smallest, okay biggest, crush on him, but he would never like her. It was absurd.

"No, he doesn't. We are just friends." Laura said, and the two other girls looked at each other.

"That's what we said about each other. Now look at us!" Rydel exclaimed, Maia nodded and grabbed the her hand. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before turning back to Laura.

"You're figure it out later tonight." Maia said.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Where are we going?" Laura asked for the millionth time. Riker had been quiet the whole ride and quite frankly it was annoying her.

"We are here. Now stop asking!" Riker snapped and got out of the car. Yea, invite a girl to dinner and snap at her. He sure does like her!

"Okay..." She muttered and climbed out of the car. Riker stood there and looked completely guilty. He mumbled something before hugging her softly. He then pulled away and grabbed her hand instead. Laura felt like sparks ignite in her body when he touched her hand. Riker dragged her into the restaurant and sat her down at a table for two. A waiter came over right away and handed them both menus.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked the pair as he opened the his notepad and clicked open a pen.

"Can I just get water?" Laura asked and the waiter nodded then looked at Riker. "Same as her." He said. The waiter nodded again, closed his notepad and walked off into the crowd of people.

"So, what do you want?" Riker asked and Laura shrugged, aimlessly. She was still wondering why he had brought her here. She understood it was her birthday, but she secretly wanted him to tell her something that she has wanted to hear from him. Laura shook herself out of her thoughts and looked down at the menu. Her eyes scanned the menu till she found the salads. No, she didn't really care about her weight, she just didn't know what he had planned after dinner. Frankly, she didn't feel hungry either.

"I'll just have the salad." Laura said and Riker nodded before looking at his menu. The waiter came back and took their orders and then left with their menus. Riker folded his arms across the table before looking up at Laura.

"So, you know Ryland and Savannah finally officially announced they are going out?" Riker asked and Laura shook her head. They all saw it coming when they first met that they were going to end up together.

"Rocky and What's her name did, too!"

"You mean Paige?" She asked and Riker snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Yea! Paige! What are Raini and Calum?" He asked and the brunette sighed. All of her best friends were happy and the guy she wants to be with is sitting right in front of her. But, no they weren't together.

"They're together, too." Laura said.

"Well, now we're the only single ones. That's depressing." Riker said and Laura then wondered something. What happened to that girl he liked?

"Wait, what happened to that girl you liked?" Laura blurted out before she could stop herself. "Oh, well I plan on telling her I like her soon." He said and Laura felt her heart drop to the bottom of her chest.

"I have to go to the restroom." Laura said and excused herself from the table. She fast-walked to the restroom and pulled her phone put of her purse. She dialed Rydel's number, who asked quickly.

"What's going on?" She asked, excitedly.

"He likes some girl." Laura said in monotone. Rydel was confused.

"Why are you-? Oh my gosh, you like Riker! Don't you!" Rydel squealed into the phone. Laura held the phone away from her ear till she thought it was safe.

"Yea. I do." Laura said, timidly. Laura heard Rydel set the phone down and yelled to people in the house.

"Okay, Laura it's Ellington, Maia, Rydel, and Rocky." Laura heard the four voices chorus on the phone.

"Laura, you're a dumbass he likes you." Rocky said and Laura could hear someone smack him.

"Its so true he does. You two belong together." Maia gushed into the phone.

"He totally does!" Ellington said in a high-pitched voice.

"Okay, guys, sure. I have to go. I don't wanna be here." Laura said and hung up the phone. It was time for plan B) act sick and go home. Laura walked out of the restroom and pretended to groan and moan about her stomach.

"Laura, are you okay?" Riker asked as he caught sight of her. Laura shook her head and Riker immediately stood up. He paid the check and wrapped an arm around Laura. He took he to the car and drove her home. He stood at her door now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked and she nodded. Laura could see the regret in his eyes.

"Positive. I'll see you soon." Laura said and tried to walk into her house. Before she walked in Riker spun her around and kissed her. Fireworks went off in the pit of her stomach, but suddenly He pulled away without a word and walked to his car and drove off. Laura watched as his car drove away and she stood there was her fingers brushing her lips where he had just kissed her.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Two weeks had passed and Laura barely came out of her room. Not because she was sick, she didn't want to run into Riker or anyone associated with him. Everyone had tried calling her but she simply turned her phone off. At the moment Laura's parents weren't home and she actually came out of her room and showered. Now she was on the couch eating ice cream and watching cartoons. The doorbell rung and Laura sighed. She got up and looked out of the peephole. There was Riker. She had to face him soon or later. Unlocking the door there he stood. Riker didn't say anything as he pulled Laura into a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't you talk to us?" Riker mumbled into Laura's neck.

"I was confused." She said and he pulled away from the hug.

"Is it because I kissed You?" He asked and she nodded.

"I thought you liked a girl and don't get me wrong I liked the kiss-" Laura started rambling.

"I like you." He said and closed the door then pushed Laura against it. Laura looked up at him and started into his hazel eyes.

"You do?" She asked. "I always have." He murmured.

"Kiss me." She said, barely above a whisper. He pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her harder. His hands wondered down and over the curve of her butt. She squeaked when he grabbed her butt firmly and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and played with his hair at the nape of his neck. He stumbled over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

He adjusted her so her legs were on either side of him and they lips were still attached. She bit his lower lip and he gladly opened his mouth. Their tongues were exploring one another's mouths as were their hands exploring each others body. Her hands found there way up his shirt and in five seconds it was thrown across the room. Her hands trailed up and down his chest and he moaned softly into her mouth.

"Upstairs?" Laura asked and pulled away from his lips. He nodded and connected their lips again. He carried her upstairs and set her on her bed. He crawled over her and started kissing her neck softly. She withered under him as he found her soft spot.

"Riker." She moaned out his name. Riker bit down on her neck and she let out another loud moan. His hands moved under her shirt and pulled it up to her stomach. Laura sat up quickly and pulled it over her head. It was thrown to the corner of her room and quickly forgotten. Riker looked at her and smiled softly. "You're beautiful." He said and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue quickly entered her mouth and took control. His hands found both of hers and he intertwined both of his with hers.

That night they did not only become one, but they became infinite.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_ 7 years later_

** Rikerr5 happy 26th birthday to my beautiful wife, Lauramarano! I love you and I don't know where the Hell I would be without you!**


End file.
